My Savior, the Baker
by iRussie
Summary: Cry is alone. Left behind by his family to roam the streets of who-knows-where. He has no hope, sees no light for the future. But then he meets Felix, a young baker, who changes his world, little by little.
1. Chapter 1: Eviction can mean a new life

_Hey, look, another PewDieCry!_

_Because I have a fuckton of ideas!_

_OHM_YGOD THEY'RE ACTUALLY HUMAN THIS TIME *le gasp*

This_ one is __**EXTREMELY INTENDED FOR MATURE AUDIENCES. EXTREMELY.**_

_If you're fine with that, then go!_

_Go to your destiny!_

_*Normally, I don't go with Cry as a seme, that's just how I roll, but it just seemed right in this context.*_

* * *

><p><em>Cry's POV<em>

It wasn't meant to be this way.

I wasn't supposed to be evicted.

I'm a good person, and that stuff doesn't happen to good people, right?

Newsflash- The last three lines are _lies._

Complete and utter _lies._

Bullshit born in the mouth of 'caring' family members that honestly couldn't give two flying fucks whether I'd live or die in the streets.

Murder was a large possibility- Robbery (Not that I had anything worth taking) or rape being even larger.

But I just don't give a damn anymore.

I had been an outcast in the first place.

Social anxiety and a generally ugly face caused me to wear a mask- People didn't need to see my emotions, anyway, it was worrisome to them and bothersome to me. Everyone's unhappy.

Trust issues meant everyone called me 'Cry'. My own brother (Who was in child services by now) didn't know my actual name, even at the right old age of 12. I love Nathan, I really do, but..

I can't trust anyone.

I just can't.

Now I'm walking down the streets, in the rain, hands stuffed in the pockets of my thin hoodie, hunger triggering weakness that ravaged my body.

I haven't eaten things besides little fun-sized Snickers bars in ... Two weeks, it's been, hasn't it?

My hair was wild and untamed.. Ah, I haven't taken a proper shower either.

I chuckled darkly to myself, sliding down the wall to a ... Well, I honestly didn't care. It was a thing. A building of the physical variety that I wouldn't care to remember as I roamed the streets of New York and.. Well, who knows- I might be in fucking Ontario right now, for all I know. It's been too long since I've had a proper conversation with a living human being (Well, I didn't count), so I didn't know, and quite honestly didn't care to find out.

"It's all gone to shit, hasn't it?" I said, smiling insanely as tears rapidly spilled down my face.

I started giggling- I must have looked like a maniac, just sitting there, slightly shielded from the pouring rain by the extended roof of the 'thing', wearing a mask as I giggled on my merry way with tears dripping down onto my hoodie, the salty substance mixing with the rain.

Soon enough, I fell unconcious, smiling as I was embraced by the velvety darkness that was remembering nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Felix's POV<em>

"Nightshift SUUUUCCCCKKKKSSSS..." I groaned, flopping dramatically onto the glass shelf that contained all of our cakes, doughnuts, y'know, all that fancy jazz.

"Who in their right mind says 'I want a dounut!' at midnight?! Well, besides middle-aged pregnant woman." I said. I didn't have anything against women- I just thought they were strange, thus I was gay and blah blah blah.

BUT.

I'M STILL FABULOUS.

SO IT'S 'KAY.

I noticed a figure outside, brown disheveled hair with a string tied around his head. Strange.

I stood straight and stretched, walking out of the brightly colored shop and opening the door a bit to see the dude in the dull, boring gray of the 'Great Outdoors'. The visitor bell chimed. God that was annoying. But it's also adorable, in a way.

"Hey, bro, what are you- HOLY SHIT HE'S DEAD-"

The man groaned, not looking up from his position with his head buried in his knees.

"..I'm not dead.. Yet. I was passed out for a second there, though."

The guy's voice was deep, sultry- Sexy, even. It was somewhat calming.

"Don't you have a wife or something? Should you really be out here this late?" I questioned. I had a nagging habit of being a nosy fuck. He DID seem drunk though, so I might have a reason this time, yay!

"..I'm single. And I'm homeless."

Oh damn. That hit hard.

"..Want to come inside? I made some bagels about an hour ago and they came out shit so I guess you can have them free." I said, feeling I should do something to help this guy.

"Fine."

The man stood up. He was a good two inches taller than me. "... I'm ... Cry."

GODDAMN IT HE'S DRUNK, ISN'T HE?

"Uhm.. Nice name, is it foreign?" I said, smiling sheepishly as I opened the door for the masked man (AHAHAHAHA that sounds so wrong. IT'S RAEPIN TIME, I guess.)

" 'S a nickname. My real name is something I don't give out that often."

"O-oh.."

Trust issues.

Yep.

Time to dive in with out sounding like a creepy old man!

"..Can I at least see your face? Eheh, y'know, formality and such."

"...Fine."

'Cry' reached up and untied the knot behind his head. The white ceramic circle fell into his outstretched hand.

..Oh my God..

HE'S...

HOT.

Sharp emerald eyes that looked like he could make Hitler shut the fuck up and suck him off.

Pale skin with no freckles or bruises or any of that shit.

Lips that for some reason I wanted so badly to just fucking get over here and .. oh God JUST FUCK ME ALREADY GODDAMNIT-

His expression was mostly blank with a slight scowl.

DAMN. YOU HOT LITTLE BASTARD YOU.

It was then I noticed I was staring.

I felt my face heat up and started flipping out like a jackass.

"Uhm yeah nice face I'll get you some bagels sit down and I guess you can stay here tonight I live upstairs OK I'LL GET YOU SOME BAGELS NOW!" I rambled, retreating to the back room.

* * *

><p><em>Cry's POV<em>

I'm not an idiot, I know he wants my D.

Yep.

Yep.

That happened.

I sat down in a random chair and sighed.

Yeah, I was ..That way, and he was kind of adorable and all that jazz but seriously, we just fucking met.

I don't know what's going to happen now, but I'm not going to count on much, as the odds are _not _in my favor and most likely I'll be back on the streets by tomorrow afternoon.

This is a pit stop, that's all it is.

Some random deity deciding to let me up for a moment (That or being an ass and trying to get me to cling to hope just so it can be taken away).

That's what it is, that's what it was, and that's what it's always going to be.

A pit stop, nothing more.

* * *

><p><em>THAT GOT SILLY FAST.<em>

_WELP._

_YEAH._

_HAVE FUN, KIDS._


	2. Chapter 2: Hole-y Bagels

_Thank you Anon for the first review!_

_Indeed I will keep writing!_

_Hold on to your Sup Guys, friends, WE'RE GONNA FUCK WITH THE WALL OF REALITY :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Hole-y Bagels<strong>

_Cry's POV_

God _Damn_ this guy makes good bagels.

I could eat this stuff forever. They're all buttery and flaky and shit.

But it's opening time, so I stuff the last of my breakfast in my mouth and run to sit in the corner, trying to be as non-creepy as possible, allowing business to consume the place.

Felix runs over to the front door of the bakery to unlock it, and within 10 minutes the place is fuckfull with customers.

I repeat-

God _damn._

Felix looks pretty overworked.

He.. Doesn't run this place _alone, _does he..?

He's smiling as he does his job, running from table to table, serving people by the truck-full.

But he's sweating and fidgeting and-

..He does work alone, doesn't he?

I sighed. I suppose he wouldn't mind an extra hand.

I arose from my spot in the brightly-painted corner, realizing that a black hoodie and skinny jeans probably stuck out more than the fact that I was freaking out inside from the lack of my mask. I adjusted my glasses, slipping out behind the front desk to read the orders on the slips in the doorway to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Felix's POV<em>

This is hard..

Oh God, wait did he say muffin or latte?

Fuuuuuuccckkkkk...

It was then I noticed a stand-out figure, rushing around with a tray.

Wait.. Was that Cry?

Oh fuck, I'd forgotten about him!  
>But wait, was he.. working?<p>

I watched him hand a cup of coffee to the man I was wondering about. Oh, so he said latte after all..

"Um, excuse me, sir?"

I snapped out of my daze, chuckling with a sheepish smile as I continued serving the people, and, as the work-load was now split, a new-found wave of relaxation washed over me.

* * *

><p><em>Closing-time, Third Person<em>

Felix flopped down into a chair, groaning dramatically as his head rolled backwards. Cry, meanwhile, was locking the door to the shop. But then he remembered something.

'I should be going now..'

Felix looked up, noticing a dazed look in his friend's eyes as he stared at the floor.

"I should be going now, then. Thank you."

'..What..?'

Before Felix could gather his shit and say something, Cry had already exited the door.

Felix did the only thing he could think to do. Get the fuck out there and grab that hot sonofabitch.

Felix ran over and clung to Cry's arm. "Where the fuck would you go?!"

'What the hell..? How has Felix gotten so attached to me in a day?!'

Tears rushed from Felix's eyes and wet Cry's sleeve.

"I don't know quite why.. But I think.. I think I love you..."

* * *

><p><em>There ya go, son.<em>

_Peace._


End file.
